super_mario_maker_2_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Super Mario 3D World
Super Mario 3D World is a style in Super Mario Maker 2, inspired by the game of the same name. It is also currently the only extra game style. All Course Themes in this style end with a flagpole, including . Controls Basic Controls Rides Differences from previous games '' *There is no Item Storage. *The entire level style is in a 2D plane like the other styles similar to how ''Super Mario 3D World has 2D sections, but some courses from the original game can be seen in the background. *The size of the life counter, timer, score, and coin counter has decreased to be consistent with the other game styles. Likewise, the score is now placed to the left of the timer instead of beneath it to match the other styles. *Ground Pounding and Sliding are now performed by pressing on rather than Button to be consistent with the other game styles. *When entering a course or restarting after losing a life, the player now starts with Small Mario rather than Super Mario to be consistent with other game styles. *Banzai Bills now have a yellow exhaust as opposed to a purple exhaust, and they also spin while travelling, unlike the original game. *The Mega ? Blocks that produce multiple blocks in Super Block Land are now represented by ! Blocks, similar to . *P-Switches are now designed the same as they were in New Super Mario Bros. U and even share the same music, while they never had any music in the original game. *POW Blocks and P-Switches were not portable in the original game. *ON/OFF Switches replace Switch Blocks from the original game functionally. *The Thwomps in the Super Mario 3D World style use the same behavior as the other game styles, where they fall once the player is below them, as opposed to the behavior seen in the original game, where they fall in a constant pattern. *The flagpole does not turn gold when the player touches the top of it. Additionally, it now provides an extra life rather than 10,000 points, akin to the other game styles and Super Mario 3D Land. *Fire Toad now has a blue cap instead of yellow, to be consistent with New Super Mario Bros. U. *The theme, which appears to be based on Snowball Park, takes place during the day instead of the night like in the original level. *Luigi and Toad have the same attributes as Mario to be consistent in multiplayer play. *Warp Boxes no longer have confetti inside of them. *When playing in the theme, the flagpole at the end is the boss version from the original game, but the flag itself is smaller. *The player is no longer able to enter Koopa Troopa Shells. *Players are no longer able to share invincibility by simply touching each other; they must pick up another player as in and New Super Mario Bros. U. **This also applies to other game styles except Super Mario Bros. due to having no function of picking anything up. *Princess Peach and Rosalina are not playable. **The former was replaced by Toadette to be consistent with other styles. *The invincible form uses the same sound effect that indicates that the effect is about to run out as in the New Super Mario Bros. U style, rather than the normal power-down sound effect. *The player cannot perform a ground pound jump. *Charvaarghs now damage the player instead of losing a life instantly. *Pink Coins replace Key Coins in the Super Mario 3D World style to match the other styles. However, placing one Pink Coin in a level will cause a similar function to the Key Coin. *The player has to now press down or up to enter the respective direction of Warp and Clear Pipes to be consistent with other game styles. *Paragoombas, Koopa Paratroopas, regular Dry Bones, Sledge Bros., Heavy Fire Bros., and Koopa Troopa Cars were not present in the original game. *Beep Blocks from Beep Block Skyway and Blast Block Skyway are now called "Blinking Blocks", and are now smaller by a quarter as other block elements. *Red POW Blocks have their own gravity like their blue counterparts rather than being able to float in the air. *Porcupuffers, while underwater, will attempt to suck Mario in its mouth when he gets close to it. This behavior was not seen in the original game. Additionally, they chase Mario rather than following a set pattern. *Players while travelling in Clear Pipes towards enemies won't take damage. *Donut Lifts now fall faster when stood upon to be consistent with the other styles. The original game had them slowly fall and vanish. *Cat Bullet Bills are now fired from Bull's-Eye Blasters rather than normal Bill Blasters to be consistent with Bull's-Eye Bills in other game styles. Category:Extra Game Styles